rvbrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor Classifications
The bones of any military rests on their equipment. Armor is an essential part of this. This page holds all the information on all the armor types. __TOC__ Mark VI Simulation Trooper Powered Assault Suit So basic as to make your head shrink. Simulation PAS Statistics *snore* Cost: 1 Infantry point. Really easy to get. Mark VI.V (6.5) Freelancer Powered Assault Suit Slightly more awesome than the Mark VI Freelancer PAS Statistics More Slight awesome increasing. Cost: 5 Infantry point, 1 Freelancer Training Certification. Mark IV Anduril Armor The Andúril armor is quite unique in that is is intended to work expressly with genetically blended Human/Alien's and AI's at the same time. The Mark I and II had power problems. They couldn't be used in the fashion they were designed for. The Mark III was too weak, possessing no shields. Finally, they made the Mark IV. This is the MK IV: Anduril Statistics Shield Output: 750 terajoule, full body coverage. Tapers down to nanometer at the hands and feet.Special Abilities: Cloak: Cannot be seen in any fashion. All sensors are useless against it. Anti-Grav: Prevents falling damage and can be used for limited flight ability. In conjunction with the Jetpack, it provides massive flight ability. Jetpack: Allows flight. Can be used for long periods of time. Sprint: User can move 3 times normal speed. Evade: All reaction times are multiplied by 10. Emp: Shocks all eqipment within 50 meters. Vehicles, armor and a large number of weapons are shut down for about 5-10 minutes. Warthogs and Ghosts are destroyed. FireStorm: Armor emits a wave of flame and smoke, burning everything in a 10 meter radius. The smoke gives cover as well. The Andúril armor's shields are impervious to this, as well as all other types of fire. Target Focus: This transmits detailed stats on your target to allies, giving them a heads up on what is coming and they can better prepare. Death Knell: This ability activates when your bio-signs go into the critical zone. It will shove any confirmed enemies outwards by at least 50 meters. It will also drain power from the shield system to shock any enemy that comes within 5 meters of the user. Death Strike: This activates when your bio-signs flatline for more than 8 minutes and a teammate does not override it. The armor detonates in a fireball of plasma and flame, destroying anything in 50 meters and causing damage out to 75 meters. Price: 15 Infantry Points and 1 Lothlorien Medal This armor was granted only to Project: Lothlórien for their subjects.If you wish to have this armor, contact me via PM and I'll see if I can come up with some reason for you to have it. Mark I Illearth Armored Stealth Assault Suit Designed for Project Achilles, only three suits were made and only four people know how to make them. If you meet one of these people, they might make you one if you pay the right price. This armor is a hybrid armor, designed from the prototype bluprints of the MKIV Anduril Armor, the MKVII Mjöllnir Armor and armor research from Project Freelancer. Illearth Statistics Shield Output: 50000 Tera-joules, full body coverage. Tapers down to nanometer at the hands and feet. Heels are have triple layer shields, all of them rated at 50000 Tera-joules Special Abilities: Cloak: Cannot be seen in any fashion. Most sensors are useless against it. However, Geiger Counters can still read the radiation coming from the large fusion plants in the armor. In any other way, they can not be seen or found. Anti-Grav: Prevents falling damage and can be used for limited flight ability. In conjunction with the Jetpack, it provides massive flight ability. Jetpack: Allows flight. Can be used for long periods of time. Sprint: User can move 3 times norma armored speed. Lasts for 3 minutes Evade: All reaction times are multiplied by 10 of armored reaction times. Lasts for 60 seconds. Emp: Shocks all eqipment within 25 meters. Vehicles, armor and a large number of weapons are shut down for about 2-5 minutes. Ghosts are destroyed. Warthogs are damaged. Damages armors shields, knocking them down by 1/4. FireStorm: Armor emits a wave of flame and smoke, burning everything in a 25 meter radius. The smoke gives cover as well. The Illearth's shields are impervious to this, but not other types of fire. Target Focus: This transmits detailed stats on your target to allies, giving them a heads up on what is coming and they can better prepare. Death Knell: This ability activates when your bio-signs go into the critical zone. It will shove any confirmed enemies outwards by at least 75 meters. It will also drain power from the shield system to shock any enemy that comes within 10 meters of the user. Death Strike: This activates when your bio-signs flatline for more than 2 minutes and a teammate does not override it. The armor detonates in a fireball of plasma and flame, destroying anything in 150 meters and causing damage out to 200 meters. Illearth's shields are strong enough to ride this blast out. Thus, one user can stand near another, fallen user and draw the enemy in until they die, then retreat themselves. Weak Point: This is the heel of either boot. If you manage to get behind them, and all of the shields on their boots are gone, you might be able to fire at the heel and knock the very powerful fusion plants there out of alignment. You just better be more than a hundred miles away when you do it. It will vaporize most things in a one hundred mile radius, including most terrine. Strength Factor: The psudo-muscles in the armor, with the combined servos and such, amplifiy the users strength by hundred-folds, allowing the weakest of them to pick up a corvette type starship and toss it about a quarter of a mile. Speed Factor: The same thing that allows the user to toss insanely large items allows them to run at speeds well over 250 kph. Reaction Factor: The genetic enhancements, combined with the armors own thought-to-movement ability gives the user a reaction time of about 3/1000th's of a nanosecond. This, with the Speed Factor allows them to literally dodge bullets. Think Matrix. Then multiply speed by 500. And your pretty close. The user can dodge bullets from a dozen chainguns at point-blank range. Now that's cool. Power Transmission Hookup: Due to the suits large power consumption, they need to be powered up every month. If they aren't, they lock up and cease functioning. However, if they are defending a complex that has power generators with enough output, they can use a power transmission device to transfer power from the generators to them, allowing them to operate longer than normal. Aquatic: The armor, using the data from early renditions of the MKVII armor used by Wildlife, was made to be usable in aquatic environments. From MKVII Specs on Aquatic Variant:-MKVIIAQ (Aquatics) - This is the variant Atlantis wears. Most armors sink in water, but not MKVII. MKVII armor is buoyant to an extent due to filling the area inside the suits membrane with air, making it buoyant and allowing the wearer to swim across the water for a short distance, surface, or climb out. After a while, it is not buoyant enough to keep the suit afloat, and it sinks. Atlantis's however, at the cost of losing some extra cargo room, the gained air sacs that inflate in the water and can be regulated, allowing the user to swim long distances for long periods of time-longer on the surface since no need to surface to refill than underwater-up to 90 minutes before surfacing if they are underwater. When on land and the sacs deflated though, the compartments return to being cargo storage. MKVIIAQ is allows pressurized to deep depths. The Illearth armor works in the same exact way. Zero-Gee: The Illearth armor also operates quite well in zero gravity. With micro thrusters in key places, and over twenty failsafes, they have the highest success rating for zero gee missions. All of this makes the MKI Illearth ASAS Armor System the best and worst armor at the same time. Cost: 50 Infantry points, 1 Achilles Medal OR 5 Vehicle Points, 1 Achilles Medal OR 50 Infantry points, 1 RFA High Council Badge OR 5 Vehicle Points, 1 RFA High Council Badge. 'Rakurai' Armored Psionic Assault Suit Rakurai Armored Psionic Assault Suit overview: The Rakurai armor is implanted with a series of psionic boosters, which essentially magnifies the users psionic abilities by several magnitudes. The first and only test subject (thus far) was codenamed “Reaper”. There have only been 4 designs for the Rakurai armor, the first being a prototype, composed of little more than very experimental psionic boosters attached to body armor. The second design being Mark VI Mjolnir armor with slightly better psionic boosters. The Mark III Rakurai boasts increased shielding and strength, alongside more powerful boosters. The Mark IV Rakurai is the most powerful as of now, featuring a design based on the Illearth armor and radically improved psionic boosters. Rakurial Statistics Mark I Ra'kurai Armored Psionic Assault Suit: Psionic Boosters: These crude psionic boosters magnify psionic power by a factor of 5. '''''Mark II Rakurai Armored Psionic Assault Suit: Shield: '''Same as Freelancer armor. '''Speed: '''Same as Freelancer armor. '''Strength: '''Same as Freelancer armor. '''Psionic boosters: '''These slightly improved boosters magnify psionic power by a factor of 50. ''Mark III Rakurai Armored Psionic Assault Suit:'' '''Shield: Four times as strong as Freelancer armor. Strength: Four times better than Freelancer armor. Speed: Four times quicker than Freelancer armor. Psionic Boosters: These highly improved psionic boosters magnify psionic power by a factor of 100. Mark IV Rakurai Armored Psionic Assault Suit: Shield Output: 55,000 Tera-joules, thinning to just under a nanometer on the hands and feet. Active camouflage: '''Distorts space, making it impossible for any sensors or psionics to detect the user when activated. '''Anti-grav: Allows user to survive falls and provides very limited flight capabilities. Target Focus: '''Provides an enhanced HUD that shows detailed information about targets and allies. '''Death Knell: When activated (by the user or when the user dies), a massive wave of psionic energy consumes the armor and user, destroying everything in a 100 mile zone. Psions are especially devastated by the blast. Strength Factor: Essentially the same as the Illearth armor. Speed: Essentially the same as the Illearth armor. Zero-Gee: Basically the same as the Illearth armor, except with 16 failsafes. Psionic Boosters: The psionic boosters essentially improve the users psionic power by a factor of 700, allowing a powerful psion to actually move an object the size of Luna (Earth's moon), albeit with some difficulty, for example. The user can contact a person on the other side of the galaxy, make an armada of ships crash together, completely devastate a planet with psionic energy, etc. All of this has been proven in combat by Codename: Reaper. The only one to have a functioning Mark IV Rakurai APAS is Codename: Reaver. Category:Equipment